Never Say Never
by IzzieLove
Summary: Its been three years since the hockey heads moved away to LA to follow their dreams. But, when they came back, I didn't expect I would be pregnant. That's not even the worst part, I still have feelings toward Kendall. K/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Week: One**

**(Makenna's POV)**

_No. No. No! This cannot be happening! _

I starred at my reflection in the mirror. My blue eyes were rimmed in red from the uncontrollable crying and my black hair was in a complete mess. Even my bangs couldn't stay in place.

Makenna Ryans was _not _suppose end up pregnant at nineteen. I always thought that I would never end up that way. _Never say never._

"Kenna? Are you alright?" I heard Jesslyn call through the bathroom door. "You've been in there for a while."

I couldn't even reply. I was in too much shock. Too much emotion was flaring up inside me.

See, I ended up falling for the whole, _"If you _really_ love me, you'll do this with me. Baby, I just want to show you how much I love you."_ Lets just hope he takes responsibility for this.

"Makenna, if you don't say anything soon, I'm gonna come in." Jess told me sounding really worried.

I'm usually the one busting in on the other girls. I was the tough girl and I was pretty protective of them. They were the only real family I have.

The sound of the doorknob brought me out of my thoughts and I looked up to see Jesslyn Pratt standing in front of me. Her light blond hair was in a high ponytail, her brown eyes always popped beside her hair color, and like the rest of us, she had pale skin.

She sat down beside me on the bathroom floor. "Are you still upset about the Drake Situation?"

Drake and me have been arguing over everything recently and I guess being pregnant didn't help.

"Its more than that, Jess." I managed to get out.

Her eyes traveled to the box laying beside me. "Is that a-? Kenna, tell me you're not- tell me this isn't what it looks like."

"If I did, I would be lying." I muttered while whipping the tears that started to fall again.

I was suddenly pulled into a hug by Jess and for once, I let everything out. I don't even know how long I cried but, it seemed like I needed to get it out.. I was afraid. _Really_ afraid. I have a feeling I'm doing this alone. This whole thing scared me. And for once, this isn't something I could run away from.. I had to face it head on.

**Three Hours Later…**

I finally calmed down enough To call Drake and tell him to come over. We needed to figure out what we were going to do. There was no waiting to tell him. I wanted to do it here and now.

"Sup babe?" He asked falling onto the couch and wrapping an arm around me. His brown hair was in his brown eyes and he flipped it, which now annoys me to no end.

"There's something I got to tell you." I muttered gazing at the wall. _Now or never. _After taking a deep breath, I just told him, "I'm pregnant."

"You're getting rid of it right?" He asked, eyes burning into the side of my head.

I whipped my head to the side and glared. "You know, how against abortion I am! I'm keeping it." I told him while placing a hand on my stomach.

"Well, you'll be keeping it alone." He growled before leaving.

_I knew it._

**Month: One**

I hated this. Everyday, I felt so overly tired and sick. The worst thing was, the boys of Big Time Rush (Who happened to be our good friends in High school) invited us to a concert. But, I couldn't go because all I do is get sick to my stomach over_ everything_.

I live with the girls- Jesslyn Pratt, Emilee Moran, and Kasey Reid. We all had our one BTR boy that we had feelings for. Jesslyn and James Diamond, Emilee and Logan Mitchell, Kasey and Carlos Garcia.

I had major feelings for Kendall Knight. There was just something about him. His dirty blond hair, green eyes and those eyebrows of his. His personality had a lot to do with it too. The charm is what won me over. I really did miss him. Kendall was the only one who could really calm me down. Anyone else that tried either got knocked out or a deadly glare.

The girls offered to invite them over to the house but, I didn't want to be seen like this. I didn't want them to know at _all_.

**Month: Two**

"Damn, Kenna! How much are you gonna eat?" Kasey asked with that curious look of hers. Kasey Reid has long, wavy brown hair and hazel eyes. She's a bit shorter than me but, _very _energetic.

"I'm feeding two people. What do you expect?" I muttered before eating some more soup.

"I didn't expect you to eat all this." She said gesturing toward to empty bowls of Ramen, cereal, and the soup I was eating now.

"I'm hungry!" I growled as another headache started.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys, which month should the Boys show up in? c: I know I posted this story before but, I didn't like how I wrote it. I hope you like it!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_**Month: Three**_

Emilee finally talked me into going to see a Doctor. I refused at first because of how awkward it would be. But, after hearing all the things that could go wrong for two months, I decided I'd go. Just to shut her up.

"Kenna! Lets go!"

I growled at how big I was getting. I was only three months into it and I was already showing. I quickly pulled on a t-shirt, sweats, and vans. "Am I suppose to be this big already?" I grumbled as I got down the stairs.

Emilee Moran has gorgeous, curly, red hair and green eyes. A few freckles cascaded across her cheeks. She was the smarter one of the group. "Well, you do seem bigger than normal for this part of the pregnancy. It is possible you're gonna have twins. But, we would of found this earlier if you went to the doctor-"

"Wait, twins!"

She shrugged and never replied.

I ended up going behind by myself and it _was_ awkward. They had to check _everything_. Then they did an ultrasound. I hated that cold stuff they had to use, it kinda freaked me out.

"Mm, its just as I thought."

I started to get nervous. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothings wrong honey!" She quickly assured me as she turned the ultrasound screen around as I could see it. "See," She started to point at the baby, which kinda hit me that this was real. Then she pointed at another. "There's two."

_Twins. _"Do you know the gender yet?"

She nodded. "It looks like.. two girls."

At that moment, everything changed. Seeing how real this actually was, made them come first. I was having two little girls and I needed to grow up before they get here. I should of came to the doctor earlier. Damn my stubbornness.

Okay, I was taking all the vitamins I needed to take. Still, something could have been wrong and I wouldn't have a clue.

_Its time to grow up, Makenna._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Month: Four<strong>_

It was in the middle of the day, I was passed out on the couch after watching some Lifetime movie. The girls had been keeping me up all night with the kicking. A loud knock on the door woke me up and I went to answer it.

"Makenna?" Kendall's voice shocked me and I quickly slammed the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys, I need an idea of how the guys should react to this. Especially Kendalls. <strong>

**Review! C:**


	3. Chapter 3

_Kendall is here-the boys are here! _I didn't know what to do. And the loud knocking on the door wasn't making it any easier to figure out.

"Kenna, what are you doing!" Jess' voice rang throughout the house. "Answer the damn door!"

"Someone's grumpy!" Kasey yelled in a teasing voice from upstairs.

"It's the boys." I practically whispered. "The boys are here."

I just wanted to escape. Just go back to sleep and make this all disappear.

"Kenna, I'm sure they already know." Jesslyn said in a calming voice. "They won't judge. Just take a deep breath. Its gonna be okay." After she saw me take a calming breath, she went toward the door and opened it.

I looked over to see Kasey jumping down the stairs. "What? I'm curious."

The boys just stood there _starring. _That's when Kasey started to get ticked and moved in front of me. "What have you never seen a pregnant woman before?" She growled, probably glaring.

Logan opened his month and took a deep breath then went to reply. "Sorry. We just were surprised. That's all."

I didn't believe him.

I quickly calmed myself then put on my angry face. But, I couldn't keep it on while feeling Kendall's eyes on me. So, as fast as I could, I walked upstairs into my room. With a loud slam, I closed the door right as my eyes started to water.

I knew they would find out one day but, this was just _brutal_. I couldn't stand the way they were looking at me. Faces full of shock, worry, and I could see that slight disappointment. Kendall even looked _angry_.I wanted to hit something so badly but, I knew better.

"Makenna? Its James. Let me in." His voice was almost desperate as he tried to open the door. "Ken, c'mon. I want to talk to you."

Not even bothering to wipe my eyes, I unlocked the door and was quickly pulled into James' arms. He was always like my older brother I never had. James was even a bit overprotective. The appreciation I had for him was never showed when he was around. I regret that.

"Sorry. I'm crying all over you.." I muttered into his shoulder.

"Its fine, Kenna. Just get it all out." He told me as he sat down and pulled me beside him. "Can you tell me how this happened? I never thought you would be the one-"

"-To get pregnant at nineteen, I know." I wiped my eyes and looked at James with a frown. "After you guys left, I started dating Drake. We were on and off for about three years. It was a really bad relationship. Anyways, he used that sex line on me and obviously.. it worked."

James shook his head, trying to contain his anger. "Does he know?"

"He found out the same day I did." I shook my head. "He doesn't want anything to do with them."

"_Them_? There's more than one in there?" James asked while lightly poking my stomach.

I laughed slightly. "That tickles. And yes, I'm having twins-both girls."

"I'm gonna be an uncle." He muttered in a slight daze. "If there's anything you need, just let me know. I'll make sure these girls have everything, Kenna."

I couldn't help but smile. Now I just have to win over the rest of the boys.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is gonna be just flashbacks so you can see the relationships the boys had with Makenna, Kasey, Jesslyn, And Emilee.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The meeting: Seventh grade<strong>_

I had gotten into yet another fight. What can I say? I'm a hothead and when someone talks about my family.. Well, that just puts my anger into overload. My dad left when I was little and people were always picking at me about it.

I could swear they just do that to see how far they can push me before I explode.

"Makenna Ryans, how many times are you going to be sitting in that chair?" The principle asked with a scowl.

"Eh, I was thinking about ten more times." I muttered sarcastically.

"Ryans, I'm tired of your attitude and so is everyone else. Why can't you just be a good kid? Stop with the fights."

"Why can't you tell those.. Kids to stop messing with me?" The anger was starting to boil up again. "Its not just me."

"Well, I cannot leave this unpunished. You'll have two weeks of detention and you'll help with the Hockey equipment."

"Two weeks! That's not fair!"

"Its not fair that you broke the arm of the best football player here. Now get to work."

I growled as I walked to detention. I wish I could be a good kid but, its just not gonna happen. _Mom's gonna kill me. _

I walked in, the only noise heard was the sound of my converse hitting the floor and my raging thoughts inside my head. There was some new kids. _Weird. _I fell into a chair at a table and propped my feet up.

The teacher soon got tired of starring at us and left. That's when those new boys came over. The tallest had tan skin (which is unusual for Minnesota.), chestnut colored hair, and hazel eyes. The next to tallest was probably the most attractive. Dirty blond hair, green eyes and a charming smile. The Latino had a cute edge to him. Short black hair and chocolate brown eyes full of curiously. Then here was Logan Mitchell. Probably the smartest kid here.. His hair was always spiked up in the front and his brown eyes were a contrast against his peach skin.

They all sat around me just starring. It was kinda creepy.

I crossed my arms, "What?"

"You're Makenna right?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eight grade<strong>_

We were all hanging out at Kasey's house. We being Me, Kasey, Jesslyn and the new addition to our little group: Emilee. She was probably even smarter than Logan.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked raising an eyebrow at Jess. She was _way_ too happy.

"James asked me out!" She announced happily.

"Ya know, he's asked me out before too." I pointed out with a slight smirk. "What can I say? He's a ladies man."

Kasey made a look of disgust. "James asked you out? You two are like brother and sister."

I rolled my eyes. "This was the first day we met. But, anyways, congrats Jess."

She nodded with a victorious smile. "Well, Emilee, how are you and Logan?"

Emilee's face turned red. "What? What are you talking about? We're just friends!"

That had me laughing. "Uh huh. Carlos and Kasey are also 'just friends'."

Carlos and Kasey were kinda an 'item' just not official. They haven't kissed, that I know of. But, they act just like a couple. It was adorable.

"Hey! Don't bring me into this!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Early ninth grade<strong>_

"Get out of this house! I can't take you attitude anymore! All you do is start trouble!" My mom screamed as she threw all my belongings on the lawn.

My eyes started to water. "I'm sorry! You can't just kick me out!" I didn't have anywhere else to go.. I was only fifteen. I didn't even know what I did wrong.

Soon all my stuff were bagged up on the front yard and I was trying not stop crying. What kind of mother kicks her kid out when they finally start to act better?

"Kenna?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and started wiping my face quickly. I totally forgot that Kendall was coming over. "S-sorry. I forgot you were coming."

He sat beside me and pulled me into a hug. "What happened?"

"I got kicked out. It looks like I'm kinda homeless now." I hated how I was a weak in front of him right now. People rarely see me this way in the first place.

"You'll never be homeless while we're around."

* * *

><p><em><strong>The leaving <strong>_

I couldn't believe they were just leaving like this. I know it was James' dream and all but, I don't know. I guess I was being selfish. I needed my boys.

I sighed and snuggled closer to my leather jacket. None of us were taking this well. I had a feeling this would be the last time we'll see them in a long time.

Emilee has really gotten close to Logan but, her expression remained neutral. Kasey, well, you could tell she was upset. Jesslyn just looked ticked but happy for them.

"So, this is it, huh?" I asked with a slight frown.

Logan nodded with a sad look. "Yeah."

Carlos tried to pull of his childish grin. It wasn't the same as usual. "We'll miss you."

"We'll miss you too." Kasey said with a sniffle. The poor girl was about to cry.

Kendall pulled me off to the side. "Here." He pulled his beanie of his head and placed it into my hand. "Keep it."

"But, its your favorite one. I can't keep it."

"Just hold onto it until I get back."

I smiled slightly. "Alright. Make sure to call."

As the plane left, the tears started to fall.


	5. Chapter 5

**Back to Present Time **

James smiled, "Don't be so upset. This just caught us off guard. Wait, is this why you didn't come to the concert?"

I wiped my eyes again, "Yeah, I was too sick to do anything." I took a deep breath before asking about Kendall. "Why did he look so…mad?"

"Kendall?" He sighed. "He's going to kill me for telling you this but, he was kinda hoping to get together with you. Or at least try to work on it. Seeing you, like this" he gestured toward my stomach, "kind of messed all that up. I guess he assumed you were with someone."

"I wish I was.."

A slight knock brought us out of the conversation. The door slowly opened to show Carlos with a slight smile. "I brought pickles." A huge bowl was in his hand and filled to the top of sliced pickles.

I've always had this weird thing for pickles for as long as I could remember. I loved them as much as Carlos loved Corn dogs. "Thanks Carlitos."

His childish grin broke out on his face, "What are you going to name it?"

"Actually, there's two." James interjected.

"Two? Twins?" He asked eyes filled with curiosity.

"Yeah. But, I haven't exactly picked names. I really like Sophia and Skye."

"I agree." James nodded with a smile.

I nodded while biting one of the pickles. "Where's Logan and Kendall?"

"Logan is talking to Em, she just got here. Kendall went outside."

I sighed thinking about how it is never going to be the same with me and Kendall. One thing I did.. and look where I am. But, I don't regret it. I love these little girls already.

"Don't worry about Kendall. He'll come around. Logan already has." Carlos said in a cheerful tone.

I shrugged. "What time is it?"

"Four why?"

"Shit! My appointment is in thirty minutes."

I quickly got dressed to leave then had to fight James off. He really wanted to go with me but, I didn't really want anyone with me. Well.. I did. My proud side wouldn't let me say that I did.

On my way out, I saw Kendall beside a rental car pacing around. I clutched his old favorite beanie in my hand. I had kept it all these years, just waiting for him to come back.. After awhile, I gave up on that hope. That's when I started dating Drake and when it all went downhill.

I took a deep breath and built up my confidence before walking over to him in a hurry. "Here." I practically growled as I shoved the beanie in his hands.

His eyebrows raised in confusion until he got a good look at what it was. "You kept it all this time?" He asked in a strangely soft voice as he looked over at me, finally looking like the Kendall I knew.

I shrugged and looked away. "You told me to hold onto it until you came back. So, I did."

Guilt quickly flashed in his green eyes and he frowned. "Sorry. I never called or anything. It was really stupid of me.. We just got lost in the whole famous thing and we forgot about who was really there for us."

"Its fine. None of us blame you. Shit, use to, I'd kill to get out of this state. At least you came back at all." I looked at the clock on my phone and sighed. "I really gotta go. Can we finish this talk later?"

A smile flashed across his face but, was quickly gone as it came. "Sure thing, Kenna."

"Oh and by the way, I'm single." I told him right before getting inside of my old jeep and driving off. On my way to the doctors, that conversation was all I could think about. How much I missed his smile.. His eyes. Just _him_. I was actually _happy_. But, it didn't last long.

As I got out of my jeep, the warm July wind ran through my hair showing that a storm was coming. I just sighed and continued my way inside.

"Now Makenna. I know its soon and you're only four months along but, we need to start talked about the birth part." My doctor told me from behind her desk.

I don't know why this made me nervous. "Alright. What's there to talk about?"

"Well, since you have such a small frame and all.. You won't be able to do it natural. We'll have to set up a C-section in the nine month period. Also, you may want the father back there with you. Only one person can stay during the night since you'll be in the hospital for a few days until you heal."

"I'll let you know. When will you know the exact date?" I could feel the fear rising in my stomach but, I did my best to contain it.

"After your next check up, I'll let you know then. Alright? Well, that's all for today."

The rain didn't help how afraid I was and I soon started to cry. I couldn't help it.. Surgeries freaked me out and I hated how my babies weren't gonna have a father.._ What am I gonna do?_


	6. Chapter 6

After trying to unlock the door for five minutes, I finally got fed up with trying and started banging on the door.

"Hold on!" I could hear Kasey yelling before inside then a loud noise. I assume she fumbled down the stairs but, she did that daily.

The door quickly flew open. "Makenna?" Her smile quickly turned down when she got a good look at me. "What's wrong?"

I just shook my head as another sob started to come up.

"Just come inside. You're soaked." She said softly. "Go change and I'll come to talk to you, Kay?"

I just nodded as I walked up the stairs.

"What's wrong with her?" I heard Kendall ask Kasey before I closed my bedroom door.

I quickly dried off my hair and changed into t-shirt and sweats then pulled my hair into a messy bun. It took me a few moments to fully calm down before I went downstairs. Everyone was sitting in the living room. Logan and Emilee were on the loveseat. Jess was practically in James' lap on the recliner. That just left Kasey, Carlos and Kendall on the couch.

I sighed then sat between Kasey and Kendall. Then all eyes were on me.

"What's happened at the doctors to upset you so much?" Jesslyn asked with a frown and a curious look.

I automatically looked down at my feet. "You know how I hate surgeries and I always refused to get them."

"Yeah. So what does that have to do with anything?" James asked looking as confused as everyone else but, Emilee.

"You're going to get a C-section."

"I'm too small to give a natural birth to twins.."

"Its not only that is it?" Kasey asked with a frown. "I could tell it was a lot of stuff bothering you when you got home."

I just started glaring at the floor. "I don't want them to turn out like me.. They won't have a dad either.." I refused to cry a third time today.

I soon felt an arm rap around my shoulders and pull me closer. _Kendall_. "Makenna, there's nothing wrong with you. You're a good person and your kids are going to have plenty of family around them. Don't be scared. We're here for you and we all agreed to stay here to help you get through this."


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay guys, I need help figuring out how the twins are going to look like. **

**Makenna has blue eyes & black hair. **

**Drake has brown hair & brown eyes. **

**Should they just look like Makenna or a mixture of the two? (:**

**Sorry for this short chapter but, something major does happen.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The boys have been here for a week now and everyone is getting along perfectly. At the same time, I can't help but think that there's something unsaid between Kendall and me. I would always look over to find him already looking at me, as if he wanted to say something. What was there to say? Words of disappointment? It was probably nothing that I didn't hear from my mother.<p>

I had to tell her and I did, the week I found out. I really wanted her in my life again but, she didn't. She told me how disappointing this was to her and that she wanted nothing to do with the girls. I never told anyone about me going. It made me upset too much to even think about it.

But, I knew something was up with Kendall. He was being quiet and kinda overprotective. He would ask random questions about Drake. I knew there was something else he wanted to ask but, for some reason he wouldn't. Even when I brought it up, he'd find someway to avoid that too.

"Kenna?" I looked up from my laptop to find Kendall standing in my doorway. He looked pretty nice, wearing his normal plaid shirt, jeans, and a beanie. His green eyes looked brighter than ever. But, his seroius look had me wondering what was going on.

I quickly closed my laptop and looked at him with a confused look. "What's up?"

"We need to talk." He told me with that look in his green eyes then sat beside me. I just starred waiting for him to tell me what about but, he just fell into deep thought.

"Um. Okay, what wrong?" I asked hoping he wasn't going to drop some really bad news on me. The nerves started to built quickly.

I could tell he was nervous too. He sighed as he pulled off his beanie and balled it up in his hands. "I know James told you what I was planning on doing when we got back.." There was a small pause as he gave thought to his next words. "This" He gestured to my stomach. "hasn't changed the way I feel."

"What are you trying to say?" I asked in a low voice, for once in my life I was feeling _timid. _

"I know your live isn't exactly simple at the moment. But, I don't want you to be alone in this situation.. I want to be right there with you."

I gaped at him as I processed what he said. _He _really _wants to help. Likes raise these girls? _I frantically shook my head. "No. You're only twenty years old, Kendall. I'm not letting you give up your life to help _me_ out. No."

"And you're only nineteen. I'm not giving up my life. Makenna, you're acting like I don't know what I'm getting into but, I do." He told me, leaning closer and grabbing my hand. "I want to be with you, to raise these girls. You probably think I'm crazy but, when I saw you so scared that night.. I decided that I wasn't going to let you be alone."

A stray tear started to fall but, Kendall quickly wiped it away.

"I'm going to be here for you." He whispered with his hand tilting my head up before he kissed me softly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Month: Five (August) **

Today was a pretty lazy day. Well, for me at least. Almost everyone was out with the exception of Kendall and me. Emilee was off working then to school for becoming a pharmacist. Kasey was off of work for the next two days so, she was off doing stunts with Carlos. Jess and James were off to lunch before she had to go work at _Bath And Body Works. _

I started feeling exhausted and it seemed as if I could feel _every _little move they made. It was annoying me to no end. My feet were swelling, _big time. _I was at the point where I just wanted these girls out of me. Kendall was sweet enough to come over and watch movies and stuff with me.

"Are you hungry?"

"Well, yeah. But, you don't have to fix me anything." I told him as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"It doesn't look like you're gonna move. I'll be happy to fix you something to eat." He told me before kissing my forehead and going into the kitchen.

A few minutes later, I could smell grilled cheese. A smile broke out on my face. _He remembered. _I'd been craving Grilled cheese for a while but, we were always out of cheese or pickles.

I was really content and kinda _excited _for the girls to come. I only had four more months, that scared me too.

James went crazy the other day buying baby clothes. He said, quote 'wanted his nieces to be in style'. Emilee and Logan bought two cribs and a double stroller. I was thankful that I had all this help. I don't know what I'd do without my friends.

Next thing I knew, the front door flies open to show a James with really messed up hair, which is _very _unusual, also wearing a pissed off look. Jess was pulling him inside before slamming the door shut and locking it.

"Uh. What's going on?" I asked nervously. I've never seen James like that before. He almost looked like me right after a fight.

Jess sighed, looking strangely stressed and started to rub her temples. "Well, we ran into Drake. James flipped out and they got into a fight."

My eyes got wide. "James, why did you do that!"

"Why did I do that? I did that because I couldn't stand to hear all the shit he was talking!" James yelled in a rage.

"What did he say?"

I whipped my head around to see Kendall, two plates in hand, looking madder than I've ever seen him. His green eyes were blazing and seeing him like this.. Made me nervous.

"I don't think I should say it around Kenna."

I scowled and turned to look at James. "I think I can handle it."

James sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "He's denying _everything_. The babies. Leaving you. Even called you a.. whore." The last word sounded so wrong coming out of James' mouth.

That hurt. More than it should have. But, I wasn't about to _show_ that I did.

"Where'd you see him at?"

None of us thought anything about it when Kendall asked. I assumed he was just curious. _Wrong. _

"The gas station. He works there now." Jesslyn told him with a slight shrug.

Kendall quickly shoved the two plates into James' hand and went for the door. I knew _exactly_ what he was planning on doing. Going to see Drake and confront him. That would most likely turn into a fight. Then someone might get arrested. James got lucky.

I got off of the couch as quickly as I could, being pregnant, and went after him. "Kendall!" I started to yell once I got outside. But, he just kept walking, ignoring my protests. "What are you going to do? Get into a fight! That's not gonna solve anything." I told him when I finally caught up to him and grabbed his wrist.

He just kept glaring at the car door. "What do you expect me to do? Just sit here and let him talk about you like that?" His voice was calm but, there was an under layer of pure anger. "Because, I wont."

"Kendall. I don't care what he says. He can say whatever he wants. Because, I know its not true and so do you. All I care about is you, our friends and the girls." I moved my hand down to grab his. "C'mon, lets go back inside. Please."

Kendall quickly pulled me into a hug and started muttering apologizes. Which I automatically accepted. I've flipped out like that before so many times and he forgave me. "Its okay."

"Let me make this up to you."

I sighed into his shoulder. "You didn't do anything. So, there's nothing to make up for."

"Okay.. Then let me take you out just for the hell of it." He said hugging me closer. "It'll be fun."

"Nothing fancy."

He laughed slightly. "Of course not."


	9. Chapter 9

**Nine Months (December) **

This was it. The part where I become a mother. I was scared to death. No doubt about that. But, I have a great support system. They reassure me that everything is gonna be fine. Sydney and Skye (We changed the names) would be the happiest girls out there. They'll be perfect.

Since the five months started, Kendall and me got an apartment. We've said the big three words to each other. He said them first, of course. Its just been amazing.

As they started prepping me for surgery, Kendall was right by my side. Never did he let go of my hand, not once.

I sent him a soft smile, "Why do you look nervous? I'm the one getting cut open."

"Why wouldn't I be nervous? We're about to have two little girls to take care of." He told me before kissing my forehead. "Kenna?"

"Yeah, what is it?""I'm gonna stay with you and the girls. I already feel like they're my daughters too."

That's not what I expected. There was always a part of me that thought that he'd always just go back to California once being pregnant was over. I had my doubts and him actually saying how he thought of them.. Well, that made me feel better. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I am." He smiled gently. "I love you, Makenna. Nothing is gonna change that."

"I love you too." We quickly kissed each other and soon I was off to surgery. The doctor decided to put me under so, I wouldn't totally freak out. I had a _huge _phobia of surgeries. The thought of them just freaked me out. But, I could not wait until I could see the two babies who have been in my stomach for the past nine months.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Jesslyn's POV**_

We were all really excited to finally meet the twins. I wonder who they would look like. Maybe they'll have Makenna's beautiful blue eyes. We all knew we would have to help Kenna and Kendall out for a bit. Since Kenna would be really sore from the surgery for a while.

"James, stop making that face." I whispered while elbowing him in he side.

His eyebrows were furrowed and he was pouting. It looked ridiculous. "What face?"

Kasey started laughing loudly when James' expression grew more intense. Carlos would be laughing to if he wasn't asleep.

"What? I'm worried." James snapped frustrated. "Kenna's like a sister to me. What is something goes wrong..?"

I gently grabbed his hand. "She's gonna be fine."

Logan nodded. "Kendall wouldn't let anything happen to her."

And right on time, Kendall walked through those double doors, we all ran over (Kasey pulling Carlos out of his seat).

"How is she?" Emilee asked as everyone crowded around Kendall.

This huge smile broke out on his face. "She's fine."

"And the twins?" Carlos asked smiling to himself.

"Perfect."

We soon saw the girls while the Nurse's were cleaning them up and they were perfect. They both had dark hair (One's hair was lighter than the other) and Kenna's skin tone. Kendall quickly showed us who was who before going back to Kenna. The twin with the light hair was Skye and the dark haired one was Sydney.

**Makenna's POV**

I woke up feeling overly groggy and pain from my stomach. With a groan, I opened my eyes and looked around the bright room.

"Kenna, you're awake."

I look to my right to see a relieved James. "Oh, hey." My voice sounded hoarse.

"The girls are gorgeous." James told me with a smile as he moved his chair closer to me. "How do you feel?"

"I'm alright. Just in need of pain medication." I told him with a slight laugh.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm just glad you and my nieces are okay." James smiled.

Kendall walked into the room, interrupting James and my conversation. He was beaming with happiness.

James stood up and sent a smile to his best friend. "I'll leave you two to talk. Plus, I'm sure my nieces have missed me already."

Kendall waved him goodbye and sat beside me on the bed. "How are you feeling?"

I rolled my eyes as I noticed how many times I'd be asked this in the next three days. "I'm fine. No worries, Ken."

He nodded and kissed my cheek. "I love you."

Every time he says that, my heart swells and butterflies abrupt in my stomach. "I love you too. When will the girls be brought in here?"

"Soon." He pulled his arm around my waist, pulling me closer. "They are perfect."

I pulled my arms around his waist, laying my head on his chest. I was so happy that he was still with me. I had thought he might feel trapped and leave. But, as always, he proved me wrong.

The door opened and two of the nurses brought Skye and Sydney. Kendall started to smile again and went to pick one of them up.

"This is Syd." He told me as he handed her over to me.

It was hard to believe this baby, both of them, were in my stomach for nine long months. She was beautiful. Dark brown hair and peach skin. She was so tiny.


End file.
